I Want It All
by jjake09
Summary: AU. As the Wildcats start senior year a new outed couple puts the school into chaos. How will they handle it. Tryan SLASH Rated M for language and abuse! NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story. I know this chapter is kinda slow but I promise it will get much better.  
I hope you like it. Please review it's what keeps me writing this story!  
This is Slash, if you don't like don't read!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these great characters Disney does.

"Welcome back students to East High for the 08', 09' school year. Sign up sheets for activities are located in the main hall. For all freshmen who may need help finding classes, maps are located in the main office.  
I hope all of you have a great first day back!"

As the announcements concluded the bell rang signaling the beginning of homeroom.

"ugh. I swear they talk to us like we are five," Sharpay began but noticed Ryan wasn't paying attention. She placed her hand in his face and snapped her fingers.

"Ry, are you listening..?" and still no response.

"Ryan!" she screamed, the whole class turned her direction, she threw an evil glare back at them causing them to instantly turn the other way.  
She then realized he was staring at someone, but who? She followed his gaze until her eyes landed on the basketball superstar Troy Bolton.

Why would he be looking at Troy. I mean he was hot and very muscular, and had the most amazing baby blue eyes. She smirked thinking of her sudden epiphany.

"So I hear you like Troy Bolton?" She mumbled to her twin. His head snapped towards Sharpay, his expression spoke of fear until he erupted in hysterical laughter. In between his burst of laughter he managed to get out a sentence.

"You think I like Troy? I was looking at Kelsi." he continued to laugh.  
Sharpay sat for a moment staring at Ryan. How could she have been wrong.  
She was never wrong when it came to Ryan.

"Oh well." she said to herself almost instantly forgetting Ryan.

"Attention class, today during free period the drama club will be discussing our next musicale. All are encouraged to join us in the theatre!" Mrs. Darbus turned and grabbed papers from her desk and proceeded to pass them out.

After what seemed like and eternity to Ryan the bell rang releasing the students from homeroom.

Once free period had began Ryan found himself wandering slowly towards the auditorium when he remembered the Drama Club meeting.

"Shit!" he mumbled and began running towards the auditorium. Before he even realized it Ryan ran into something really hard. He fell backwards and hit the floor very hard.

"ow!" he looked and noticed some very large Nike shoes standing in front of him. He followed the body until he reached the face. He finally realized he was staring at Troy.

"Troy what are you doing here?"

"Well I was thinking more along the lines of sorry..." he smiled but noticed the worry in Ryan's face, he quickly began again.

"Gabriella dragged me down here, she wants me to audition, but I'm too busy." he extended his hand to Ryan. Ryan grabbed his hang and pulled himself up.

"That's cool, we could always use more people. Oh, by the way, sorry"  
Ryan smiled as he entered the auditorium.

Troy walked down the aisle until he reached Gabriella and sat down next to her.

"So Wildcat, what were you and Ryan talking about?" Gabriella smiled up at Troy.

"Nothing, he ran into me. He was in a hurry to get here, like all the seats were gonna be gone or something." he smiled and looked over at Ryan who was staring back at him.

Ryan stood up and began walking towards Troy and Gabriella who were whispering and laughing

"Troy just tell him!" she whispered to Troy

"No I will not tell Ry..." he faded out as he saw Ryan standing over him.

"Tell me what?"

"Um, how much I like your hat today, it's nice." Troy lied not wanting to tell Ryan the truth. Ryan frowned almost as if he was hoping for another answer to his question. Why had he been thinking of Troy all morning. Actually he couldn't seem to get him out of his mind ever since Troy started working at his parents country club over the summer. Ryan finally realized he never replied back to Troys compliment.

"Oh, thank you. I guess" Ryan looked so confused. He looked from Gabriella to Troy and back to Gabriella. For some reason he felt like Troy wanted to say something else, but he wasn't sure what.

"So what's up?" Ryan began trying to make small talk.

"Um, actually talking about you" Gabriella smiled and elbowed Troy in the side.

"No we weren't, she's just making stuff up." He lied again not really wanting to tell the truth. The more he lied to Ryan the more he started to feel guilty about lying.

"Actually Ryan we were, I'll talk to you about after free period." Troy stated whilst staring down at the floor, not really wanting to tell Ryan the truth.

After free period ended Ryan met up with Troy backstage to discuss what this whole thing was about.

"OK," Troy began but hesitated, "I've been wanting to tell you this for the whole summer, but couldn't build up the courage to say it." he took a deep breath, and then began again, "I'm gay... and I've liked you for quite some time."

After saying it Troy began looking around making sure no one heard what he said, but he didn't notice the sophomore kid standing around the corner eavesdropping.

Ryan stared blankly at Troy.

"Aren't you dating Gabi?" Ryan was really confused by Troy's confession.

"She's just pretending to date me so no one knows the truth."

Ryan nodded like he understood, but he really didn't. So Troy Bolton was gay, that was clear. He liked him, the seemed less likely.

"OK, I need to think about this, it's a lot to process. Sorry." Ryan turned on the spot and slowly walked off. Troy did the same a little upset about Ryan's response. Now what would he do. He has liked Ryan for quite some time. There had been no one else. Just Ryan. Why did it hurt so much to be rejected like that. Would you even call that a rejection. Troy shook his head knowing now wasn't the time to think of this.

The sophomore kid still stood in the same spot in which he had heard the jaw dropping news.

"Troy Bolton is gay, wow, wait until everyone hears of this!"

_ok this is the conclusion of my frist chapter I hope you liked it! The next will be up in a day or two!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't now own these amazing characters, I just give them depth!

_Ok here it is chapter two! I hope you like. Please review it keeps me writing_

It had been a week since Troy's confession and Troy had yet to hear from Ryan. If only he knew what he was thinking. I mean, did Ryan really hate him now? How could he hate him? Before he could finish his thought he received a text message.

Fwd:Troy Bolton From:Gabriella Troy Bolton is gay! I have proof listen to the clip below!  
(click to listen)  
Troy how did someone hear this???

He closed his phone and turned to see everyone around him staring and laughing. How had they heard of this. Ryan, he had to of told someone. How could he have done this to him? As soon as Troy closed his locker a guy grabbed him and shoved him against his locker.

"So Bolton, I hear you're a queer?"

"What? I have no clue what you're talking about?" Troy looked up at him.

He had no clue what to do or say. He couldn't even get a word out. Troy had never been so scared in his life.

"Really? You have no clue what I'm talking about." He said in a mocking tone, "Just stay away from me, you fag!" The unknown guy quickly punched Troy in his stomach. He groaned in pain as he slowly slid down his locker.

He looked up, tears in his eyes.

"Stupid fag!" The guy walked away as he laughed hysterically. Troy slowly pulled himself to his feet. He looked around at his surroundings as everyone stared blankly at him. As he let go of the locker, everything around him began to spin out of control. He placed his hand back on the locker hoping to gain control. Troy pushed away from his locker again and started walking; he had no destination, he just had to find Ryan. Where would Ryan be? The drama room most likely. He began heading towards the direction of the drama room when he ran into Gabriella.

"Oh my God Troy, what happened to you"

"Ryan," he mumbled as he stumbled along almost ignoring Gabriella.

"Why would Ryan do this"

"Look I need to find him, so help me or please get out of my way." he said softly. Gabriella put her arm around him and helped him to the drama room.

After finally reaching the drama room, Troy and Gabriella entered slowly.  
As they entered Gabriella closed the door behind her, while Troy took a seat next to Ryan. He looked at Ryan and began,

"How could you do this me"

"I didn't do it Troy, but look you can't be seen with me. People will start to question if I'm straight." Ryan started at the floor not wanting to face Troy.

"People will question? Who cares! People now know about me. I'm already getting beat up. It seems like you are the one to blame unless you can give me a name"

"Look Troy," Ryan moved closer now face to face with Troy, "I'm not out yet. If people find out I'm gay, they will ridicule me. They will hate me. No one will even want to look at me. I can't handle it. I already live in Sharpay's shadow, but if I come out everyone will REALLY hate me. I'm not strong like you, I will never come out about it!" Ryan was now on the verge of tears. It hurt to admit how weak he was, but it was true.

Troy stared at him, not really knowing what to say. Ryan had just told him everything. Troy felt bad for him, he didn't really understand why since he was the one getting punched, not Ryan.

"Look Ryan. I'm sorry. This is life, it's going to hurt. But you can't have everyone like you, it doesn't work that way. People are going to disagree with who you are, but it will just make you stronger. You can't give up"  
Troy at this point was now crying. For some reason it just made him like Ryan more. Maybe because of his honesty.

"Why not? I will make them like me. I'm not going to ruin my life. I need people to like me. I'm sorry that I'm not like you. If people don't like you, that's your screw up, not mine!" Ryan picked up his bag and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

[One Week Later]

After the mass text message about Troy's coming out, nothing at East High had been the same. Troy lost most of his friends, and it seemed like he was the most ridiculed person at school and Ryan seemed to be avoiding him at all times. To Ryan nothing had changed, no one hated him, they still all believed he was straight, all except his twin sister, Sharpay.

"Ryan... Ryan... Ryan!" Sharpay screamed at the top of her lungs. Lately no matter what she did Sharpay couldn't get his attention.

"Look whatever is going on, you can talk to me about it." Ryan looked her direction, he looked really confused, and had one eyebrow raised.

"You concerned, and helpful?" he laughed, "Is that some kind of joke"  
Even though he questioned it, he knew Sharpay did care about his well being.

"Look, ever since this whole Troy thing you've been completely out of it. I'm just worried about you." Sharpay grabbed Ryan's hand and looked him in the eyes and smiled. Ryan had never seen her like this. Concerned and worried. Two words he thought weren't in her vocabulary,  
Ryan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He proceeded to look around to make sure no little drama club wannabe was listening.

"Okay, I'll be honest. I do like Troy. I have for quite some time. He knows I'm gay but he doesn't know how I feel about him. I will never tell him. And I will never come out"

"Why? Just tell Troy how you feel. He could really use your support right about now." Sharpay froze and looked confused. Had she really just talked of helping Troy Bolton. Was she feeling okay?

"I can't face the ridicule that he has. It would break me. I can't deal with all that pain"

"My God Ryan, grow up! Face the truth and get over it. Geez!" She shouted which drew some attention to her but she ignored it.

"Okay Sharpay, whatever. I have to go. My yoga class starts in twenty mintues. We will finish this later at home." He picked up his bag and exited stage left.

Things had not been so great for Troy. Being the Wildcat superstar lately had not been such a great thing. This same superstar had become the student bodies punching bag, and the token gay guy so to speak.  
After the week Troy had he was so glad his first basketball practice was finally here. He would finally be able to take his mind off all this drama that had become his life.

As he entered the locker room, there was not a sound to be heard. Nor a single person around. Troy slowly walked through the locker room looking for the guys. He finally found them in Coach's office.  
As he approached the door they stopped talking and turned to face him all except Jason, he stood facing the opposite wall.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Troy questioned will a worried look on his face.

"Troy, we've been friends since we were five," Chad began, and it didn't sound very good, "but we've all agreed that you don't need to be on the team any more"  
Troy froze, his worst fear had come true. He lost almost all of his friends, now basketball.

"You can't do this. I've been on this team longer than most of you. And now that there is one small change in my life. I get booted?

"One small change Troy? One small change? You're a queer, a man loving queer! That's not a small change. That's huge. This team doesn't need some girly-man on this team. You would ruin us." Chad stood not moving.  
Looking Troy in the eyes, and had never been more serious in his life.

"I'm the exact same person I've always been. I'm just as good at hoops"  
Chad stuck his hand up to silence him. Troy hated having to defend himself,  
and against Chad none the less.

"You are not the same person. We don't want some guy checking us out at all times, especially in the showers. You disgust me Troy. How could you do this. God I'm disappointed in you. Troy you're done, you're off the team, stop trying to fight it. Just leave, and don't come back!" Chad finished without even blinking. He didn't even seem to care that he was hurting Troy. Troy took a deep breath as a tear slowly rolled down his cheek. He looked to his dad.

"Coach... Dad... how can you let them do this"

"Look son, I'm sorry. The team decided"

"I didn't," Jason interrupted, "I think it's bullshit. You're the best player we've got. So what if you're gay"

"Thank you Jason," Troy looked back to his father, "Dad"

"The team decided. I can't allow someone on the team who makes everyone uncomfortable. Sorry Troy." Coach Bolton slowly moved towards his son to comfort him. He went to reach for his son's shoulder.

"If you touch me," Troy looked up to his father, and slowly backed away,  
"I'll kill you."


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so chaper 3 is finally up. Sorry it took so long, I had to rewrite it because the original draft just didn't  
flow well with chapter four which will be up in a day or two. Please Review, it keeps me alive!_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HSM, if I did Troy would have been with Ryan to begin with, not Gabriella!

"Finally the weekend." Troy leaned against the wall in the senior parking lot. It had only been two days since he had been kicked off the basketball team. What would he do? He had lost any chance of getting a scholarship. There was always the musical, but how would that help him get into college?

All of this had been too much to think about. Troy had never thought coming out would cause all of these problems. He hadn't said two words to his dad in the past two days, which was a first. He placed his face in his hands and let out a heavy sigh.

"I wish this would all just be over with." Troy spoke to himself,

"Wish what would be over with?" Jason rounded the corner with Taylor. He smiled. "Hey man, what's up?" Jason asked as if he didn't already know. Troy shook his head signalling that nothing was up.

"So where's Chad? I figured you would be with him." Troy looked to Taylor, waiting for a response. She just laughed.

"You mean you haven't heard? I dumped his sorry ass. After what he did to you, it was just awful." Taylor looked towards Troy letting him know she did it because of him. He smiled.

"Thank you." Taylor brought Troy into a hug letting him know that she was there if he needed her.

"Well I have a yearbook to work on, so I'll see you two Monday morning." She turned and walked back into the school.

"So what are you doing later? Wanna shoot some hoops?" Jason looked to Troy and noticed he was deep in thought.

"Look man, I can't imagine how shitty things are for you, but I do know that it will get better." He placed his hand on his back. Troy looked to him, but didn't say anything at first. He just wanted to take it all in.

"It's just really hard at times. At night I cry myself to sleep. When I wake up every morning I pray that today will be different; it's never different. As each day goes on it all gets worse. My dad hates me, and Chad too. I have nothing left. I don't know how much longer I can take it." Troy placed his face in his hands and began crying.

Jason just stood there next to him not knowing what to say, or do. He just sat there letting Troy know he was there for him. As Troy and Jason sat in silence, someone slowly approached.

"Excuse me, could I get some help?" Both Jason and Troy both looked up to the stranger. He noticed that Troy was crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." It was then that Troy actually looked at him. In Troy's opinion he was very attractive; black hair, blue eyes, and very muscular. He had never seen such tight clothes on such a muscular guy.

"You're fine. How can we help you?" Troy wiped the tears from his face.

"I was just wondering if you knew anything about the musical and the auditions. Also where the auditorium is?" He looked to Troy and Jason, he thought that by the look of it they probably wouldn't have an answer.

"Did I hear the word musical?" A perky voice came from next to Troy. They all turned and noticed Sharpay standing at the corner of the building.

"Um yes, I was wondering about the auditions. I'm new here so I have no idea when they are." The stranger looked to Sharpay seeing as she apparently had an answer.

"Of course you were. You can audition, which is Monday by the way, but don't expect to get a leading role. My brother and I star in all the school plays." She smiled still not taking her eyes off the hot new student. Troy cleared his throat, grasping Sharpay's attention. Ryan then looked around Sharpay and noticed Troy.

"Okay correction, we've starred in all but one school play. But that was a scam. This year won't be like that." By the end of her sentence she sounded rather scary but proceeded to smile.

"Sharpay, last time I checked there were four starring roles in the musical this year. Two of them being me and Gabriella." Sharpay looked at Troy, shocked that he would defy her. Troy was actually glad she showed up. It was a distraction from his previous conversation with Jason, and he got to see Ryan.

"Well last time I checked, you and Gabriella weren't even together. So there goes that role. Also I don't think Ryan would be willing to be your boyfriend on stage." Sharpay smirked as everyone stood in shock.

"Shar shut up?" Ryan exclaimed and began walking towards the car. Troy got up and went after Ryan.

"Ryan!" Ryan stopped and turned towards Troy.

"Look, I'm sorry for what Sharpay said, it was way out of line." Ryan just stared at him.

"You can't apologize for Sharpay. I guess I'll see you Monday." Ryan continued to the car.

"Look, can't we at least continue to be friends. No one will question that. I'm not going to force anything out of you. I just want to be friends." Troy stood hopeful that Ryan agreed to his terms.

"I'll think about about it." Ryan just stood facing Troy not knowing what else to day. They heard Sharpay scream and they both turned towards her. They noticed Jason laughing hysterically next to her.

"Ugh, Ryan we're leaving!" She rushed towards the car.

"What's the problem?" Ryan questioned his twin. Sharpay turned and pointed to the new guy.

"He's gay! Let's go." Ryan and Sharpay got in the car and Jason was still laughing hysterically.

"I swear is every hot guy gay?!" Sharpay screamed causing herself to swerve.

"Shar watch the road." Ryan shook his head and pulled out his cell phone.

"Okay whatever I'm over it. How are you doing?" She glanced to Ryan then back to the road.

"I guess I'm doing better. But I can't say the same for Troy." he stayed staring at his phone, almost like he was expecting something.

"I know you won't agree with me. But Troy could use a friend. I'm not saying you have to be anything more. Just his friend." Sharpay put on her turn signal as she turned onto their street.

"I might be able to do that. I have to think about it, but there is a chance." Ryan looked to Sharpay and smiled.

"So about our musical. Auditions for back up and minor roles are on Monday. Also Mrs. Darbus even mentioned having Taylor in the show too." Sharpay cringed at the thought.

"Well it would be nice to have more of us there, I mean it's our last show and all." Ryan looked to Sharpay hoping for approval.

"Well, maybe. I think I could do it for you. Maybe spending all that time with Troy will cause you to tell him how you feel." Sharpay smiled at Ryan. He returned the smile.

"Keeping dreaming Sharpay, keep dreaming."


	4. Chapter 4

_Ok Chapter four is up. Chapter five will be up soon I finally finished it. This chapter isn't that long  
they will be longer soon, things are about to get really bad. R&R Please!!!_

"Places everyone!" Mrs. Darbus announced.

Troy stood centre stage next to Gabriella. She looked to him and proceeded to grab his hand. For the first time since the beginning of the school year Troy was happy. He could just forget his problems and be someone else and get wrapped up in a song.

"Okay everybody let's start with the duet from the first act!" Kelsi almost fell off the bench from excitement.

As the song began Troy just felt all the pain rush away. Everything just felt so right. During the number he had looked over and noticed Ryan smiling, the sight of that was the cherry on top of a perfect moment.

As soon as the pain went, it all came rushing back when his father walked in, interrupting the song. He insisted that he talk to Troy.

"I have nothing to say to you." Troy turned and walked towards the piano.

"You may have nothing to say, but I do. Let's talk." he motioned for Troy to follow. Troy followed behind him out into the lobby. They stood in silence then Troy spoke.

"Look, if you're not going to talk, I have a musical to do."

"Troy, I understand things have been hard lately. But you have to understand my decision." Troy just stared at his father. Understand, what is there to understand about his decision? He's treated Troy like shit.

"You've got to be kidding me. You kicked me off the team. My team! There is no understanding any of it." Troy turned and started walking towards the stage.

"Troy, the guys felt uncomfortable. I had to."

"No, you felt uncomfortable. You didn't have to do it. You didn't like the fact that your son is gay. You didn't want the bad rep, so you just decided to tuck me away so the world wouldn't see. Does that sound about right?" Troy glared at his dad. Hating every fibre of his being. Troy turned around and began walking back to the stage. His father was lost for words. So he said one last thing.

"Your mother is leaving me." Troy turned and stared at him.

"Good." Troy said hatefully and continued walking.

Ryan looked up the aisle towards Troy and his dad.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ryan turned towards Sharpay and waited for an answer.

"They're probably singing and dancing and making the world a better place. Who cares?" Sharpay rolled her eyes, when she noticed her brother's expression. She sighed.

"I don't know. Troy is probably cussing out his dad over the whole being booted from the team."

"I hope he doesn't upset Troy." Ryan stood up as Troy headed back towards the stage. Ryan noticed he had been crying. Troy stopped when he came to Ryan.

"Look Ryan I'm not in the mood to hear about whatever it is you have to say." Troy just stared Ryan when he didn't respond. All of a sudden Ryan hugged Troy.

Ryan hadn't realized what he had done until he did it. But it was okay. I mean friends hugged, they consolled each other. Everything would be okay as long as Ryan kept telling himself that.

Ryan pulled away from Troy slowly. He looked at Troy and smiled.

"I'm gonna guess that this means you'll accept the friend offer?" Troy asked hoping the hug meant yes.

"Yeah I guess so. After everything that happened I feel bad for you. I mean we could be friends." Before Ryan could completely finish his thought he was interrupted by the new guy running in, very late.

"Derek Sherouse, you're late!" Mrs. Darbus yelled over the talking students.

"Sorry, I got lost." He looked a little embarrassed by his statement. A few students tried to hide their laughter.

"Well, it's time for your audition. On stage please." Derek headed toward the stage to do his audition.  
Troy and Ryan sat down to watch. As he began singing they all watched in awe.

"He's good." Gabriella whispered to Ryan, Troy, and Sharpay.

"Ugh. I mean Troy sings better than that." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, I guess." Troy wasn't quite sure if it was a compliment or an insult. Troy looked to Ryan and smiled. Things actually seemed to be looking up for Troy, and this new guy Derek is hot and gay. Maybe Troy would take the time and get to know him.

After the auditions Troy met up with Jason and they both went to Troy's house. As soon as they arrived home they both heard screaming from inside.

"He's our son. How could you hate him? And kicking him off the team! If I would have known this, I would have divorced you years ago, now get the hell out of my house!" As soon as the screaming finished, Troy saw his dad exit the front door. He stopped walking when he saw Troy.

"This is all your fault!" He said hatefully to Troy. Troy just starred at his father not wanting to provoke him. His father got in his car and proceeded to speed off down the road.

Troy and Jason entered the house silently. His mom was sitting with a cup of coffee at the kitchen table. She looked up when she heard the boys enter.

Troy figured his mom had been crying, but she hadn't. Her makeup was perfectly intact. And her eyes didn't show signs of any redness.

"Please, come sit Troy." Troy noticed for Jason to follow him, they both sat down at the table.

"Dad told me about the divorce." Troy began kind of scared of what his mother would say.

"Yes, it was my only chance. The way he's been acting towards you is unacceptable. I wouldn't put up with it. I could care less if you were gay. God if you wanted a sex change, I wouldn't care," both Troy and Jason smiled about the sex change, "you are my son. I will always love you. Your father be damned."

Troy at this point was on the verge of tears. Everything his mother had said made him so happy. Things really were getting better.

"I went to the school board and tried to get them to let you back on the team. Apparently your father lied and said you have been harassing the other boys, causing them to become uncomfortable. I'm sorry." She stood up from the table and placed her cup in the sink. Troy stood and followed her to the sink.

"Mom, it's okay. Basketball doesn't seem so important any more. In the last two weeks I've learned what is important to me. But thank you for doing it. I love you mom."

He pulled her into a very warm hug. It felt so nice to be in his mom's arms, almost like it was when he was a little kid. His mom's hugs could cure any problem then, and it seemed to be the same now.

The phone rang causing them to pull away from each other.

"Way to ruin a moment." Jason smiled. Troy punched him in the arm and laughed.

"Um Troy sweetie. Phone call, someone named Derek."


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok Chapter 5 is finally up, yay! Ok this chapter is like super short, only because chapter 6 is kinda long.  
Things are finally getting interesting. Please R&R_

It had been a week since Troy's mom had filed for divorce. Since then, things had been pretty good. He had seen his dad several times, but he hadn't talked to him. Why did his dad hate him so much? In his mind was being gay so bad? It really was bad that he had to think of reasons his dad hated him.

"Hey Troy, what's up?" Derek sat down at the table next to Gabriella. Troy looked over to Derek and smiled. He and Troy had been hanging out quite a lot in the last week. Troy was actually starting to like him.

"So Derek, how do you like the great East High?" Taylor asked before taking a bite of her lunch.

"It's a lot better than my last school. It's really big. Also I'm confused about something. I keep seeing Troy in basketball posters around the school. I didn't think he was on the basketball team." He looked to Troy who seemed a little uneasy. He looked around the table, noticing everyone seemed the same as Troy.

"Did I say something wrong? Damn I'm sorry. I seem to do that a lot." He frowned and pushed away his tray, he didn't want to even eat anymore.

"It's okay. Troy was on the basketball team, but when everyone found out about it, his dad kicked him off the team." Taylor just hated having to say all of this again. She felt so bad for him. But he seemed to be happier.

"But on the bright side, it gives Troy more time to work on the musical." Kelsi looked to Troy and smiled. He smiled back at her.

They all sat around in silence while they all finished their lunch. Soon after, the bell rang signalling the end of lunch.

As Troy and Derek walked down the hall, Derek suddenly stopped. Troy turned towards him, confused.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I feel horrible about bringing it up." Derek looked to Troy hoping he hadn't upset him.

"It's okay. I've dealt with it all. It's for the best. Now c'mon we're gonna be late." Troy and Derek continued down the hall.

"So just out of curiosity why did you transfer here?"

"Well it's a kinda touchy subject. But I did ask a question I shouldn't have. So I guess I owe you an answer." Derek looked down at his feet then back at Troy.

"I was quarterback of the football team. I fell for this guy that was on the baseball team. We dated for about six months, and then we were outed. We were ridiculed so much. My parents already knew about me, but his didn't. When they found out about him, they kicked him out. It got too hard for him, so he killed himself. No one even seemed to care. I didn't even think I would last until the end of the school year. But it gets easier everyday. I couldn't stay at that school." Derek wiped his eyes. He had been tearing up. Troy was surprised about how much Derek had just told him. He officially no longer thought his problems were bad. Derek had obviously faced worse.

"I'm sorry." Troy really didn't what to say. He had never lost anyone so close, so he had no idea what he was going through.

"Thanks, well the bells about to ring. So I'll see you after school." Derek smiled and parted with Troy.

Ryan stood on the opposite end of the hall and watched as Troy and Derek finished their conversation and parted. He closed his locked and turned towards Sharapy.

"So what do you think they were talking about?" Sharpay turned towards Ryan and smiled.

"For someone who's just a friend you sure do worry about Troy a lot." Sharpay closed her locker and her and Ryan started for class.

"You know it's more than that. Whatever they were talking about seemed serious. Do you think they're dating?" Ryan frowned hoping they weren't. He wouldn't admit to Troy he liked him, but he didn't want Troy to date someone else.

"Wow, jealous much." Sharpay smirked at her brother.

"No, it's just that, I mean they probably aren't, yeah I'm jealous." He looked down at the floor embarrassed by his own statement.

"Wow Einstein, one word at a time. You made me dizzy with just you're confusing statement." Sharpay stopped outside her class and looked at Ryan.

"Either tell him or get over it." She turned and entered the classroom.

Ryan continued walking down the hall towards his class. He then realized that Troy was in his next class. Now he would never be able to get all of this off his mind.

Ryan understood what Troy saw in Derek. He was hot and super nice. But Ryan liked it when Troy liked him. It meant Troy would be thinking and day dreaming about him, not Derek. Maybe Ryan could admit his feelings to Troy. But he didn't want to ruin anything Troy and Derek had. God, why did it all have to suck so much? There was only one thing Ryan knew, love sucked.

Ryan rounded the corner and saw Troy, he yelled for him. Troy stopped and turned around and smiled when he noticed Ryan. Ryan ran up to him.

"So, I saw you and Derek together. So how's that going?" Anything going on?" Ryan smiled, this was one of the times he was glad he could act. He could pretend that it didn't hurt.

"I mean it's good. He's really nice, but I don't know if there's anything going on besides being friends." Ryan breathed a sigh of relief. But at the same time he wanted Troy to be happy.

"Well I was just wondering. I guess I'll see you in class." Ryan smiled and Troy turned and headed into the classroom.

Ryan looked over and noticed a guy giving Troy a look of disgust. Ryan just stood wondering about the weird guy, and then he spoke.

"Stupid fag, Troy Bolton. Just wait until you get what you deserve."


	6. Chapter 6

_Ok so it's been a long time since I posted. Sorry I didn't have access to a computer_  
_this chapter is really short on the account that I lost the story. I hope this is ok. R&R_

Ryan stood frozen staring at the event that just occured, he in was in shock. He began looking around frantically trying to find someone who could help. After seeing no one he ran to Troy's side and lifted his head to see if he was okay. When Ryan removed his hand from Troy's head he noticed that he was covered in blood.

"Oh God! Someone HELP!" Ryan screamed and began sobbing at the same time. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know the guy who had done it. Why would someone want to do this, fear, hate? His mind just kept racing around and it seemed to avoid the situation at hand. He finally caught his thoughts and looked down at Troy.

"Sir we'll take it from here." Ryan looked up and saw a paramedic standing there. He nodded and stood up and back away. He bumped into a wall and stopped.

"Ryan! Oh my god are you okay?" Sharpay came running up. He looked at her but didn't respond she actually looked worried. It wasn't a good look for her. He motioned towards Troy on the stretcher.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Sharpay tried to look around the paramedics but failed miserably.

"Some guy with a baseball bat. I don't know who he was. I saw him standing there and I didn't do anything. I could've stopped him. But I didn't I just watched." Ryan slid down the wall until he was in a crouching position.

"Ryan this isn't your fault. There was nothing you could do. You did everything you could. You can't blame yourself for some asshole bashing Troy." She put her arm around Ryan trying to console him.

"But I could've. I could've." He began crying even harder. This time he couldn't stop. It was his fault that Troy was in this condition. He could'nt even protect the guy he was inlove with.

"Come on let's get you out of these clothes. You will feel better. You don't look very good covered in blood. It's not your color." Ryan nodded and let Sharpay steer him towards the dressing rooms.

After changing Ryan and Sharpay began heading to the hospital. They sat in silence the entire way there. Mostly because neither knew what to say. Sharpay didn't want to say anything to further upset her brother and Ryan was mostly still in shock. The trip seemed like an eternity, but they finally arrived.

Mrs. Bolton stood standing outside the operating room when they arrived.

"How's he doing?" Ryan questioned whilest staring into the room.

"I don't know they're trying to close up the back of his head. He might have permanent damage."

"What kind of permanent damage?" Sharpay looked to Ryan he didn't seemed to hear her question.

"I don't know a mental disorder I think." Mrs. Bolton began crying heavily. Sharpay rubbed her back trying to make her feel better, but what do you do to make someone in this situation feel better.

The doctor existed the room and headed towards Mrs. Bolton.

"We patched him up, there doesn't look like there is any permanent damage. He is in a coma."

"When will he wake up?" Ryan blurted out.

"We don't know, it could be never. Sorry." The doctor turned and headed down the hall to go get cleaned up. Ryan just stared into the room, Troy Bolton may never wake up. This was just too much to hear. He had to wake up, he just had to. What would Ryan do without him. He just couldn't stay like this. The room began to spin and grow dark. Ryan collapsed onto the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three weeks since Troy's accident, and now graduation was looming. What would happen if he wasn't awake for graduation, would he still graduate? Ryan stood staring into the mirror in his dressing room not liking what he saw, a man who hasn't slept very much in the last few weeks.

_Curtain Call in 5 minutes!_

Ryan stared at the intercom contemplating if he would even go on. He had to, there were so many people relying on him. Sharpay would kill him he didn't show when curtain call came. He turned slowly and exited it and headed towards his position. On the way he ran into Sharpay.

"You like like Paris Hilton at the end of a crazy night of clubbing."

Ryan starred at her blankly before finally forcing a smile to emerge on his face so she wouldn't be too concerned.

"Look Ryan I know you're depressed and haven't slept much lately but just get tonight over with and you can go and sit with Troy until graduation." She smiled that perfect smile and made her way to her position on ready for those curtains to go up. Ryan stood in his spot as the curtain slowly climbed to the top of the stage. He plastered a smile on his face and began to worry how he would get through the next two hours of his life.

Ryan and Gabriella made their way down the hall hand in hand as they made their way to Troy's room. This daily routine was something they both dreaded. Ryan just wished Troy would wake up and he could stop doing this everyday. Sometimes he would even skip class and come more than once but he finally got caught doing that.

As they approaced the entrance into the room they heard a familar voice coming from Troy's room. They looked into the room and saw Derek talking to Troy. That's why he wasn't at the school for the musical like he should have been.

"I lied. About, well, everything. The only truth I ever told was that my name is Derek. And now looking at you lying here like this I can't bear to lie anymore since it's mostly my fault. I saw you talking to that circus freak Ryan several times this week and I just couldn't deal with that. You're my man, not is. You must understand why I did this. Now you can never leave me. I didn't mean to hurt you so bad but what was I supposed to do? You were listening to his lies and falling into his trap. That motherfucker was trying to steal you from me. Not only did I put you here, I lied about why I moved. My ex didn't kill himself it was my fault. He started talking to another guy and I couldn't have that. He was mine and no one elses. He voice is for my ears only. I blew up and I attacked him. He ended up in ICU just like you, except he died. I spent several months in jail and when I got out they wouldn't let me go to school there anymore so I had to transfer. Now here I am with you. I'm the love of your life, don't ever forget it."

Ryan and Gabriella stood frozen at the confession, neither knew what to do.

"We have to stay calm, he can't know that we know. We just need to turn around and go tell someone. A doctor or a security guard or something."

Derek turned around and saw they that were standing there. A smile formed on his face and he stood up and began moving towards them.

"Hey guys how did the musical go?" Derek's smile seemed so sincere. He seemed like such a nice, but he was a horrible monster who had killed his ex boyfriend and no he had his sights on Troy. Things just got a lot worse.

"It was great. You should have been there it was fantastic, the crowd loved it."

She looked into her purse and looked around for a minute and then frowned. She looked back up to Derek and smiled again.

"I forgot my phone in your car. I'll be right. Why don't you go ahead and see Troy?" Gabriella turned around and began walking briskly down the hall. At this moment Ryan was incredibly glad that he was an actor. He smiled and looked passed Derek into the room at Troy.

"So how's he doing?"

"He's doing ok. It's just so weird. It's like I know he can't hear me sometimes it seems like he reacts to something I say." Ryan just wanted to roll his eyes at what Derek said. He's glad that Troy can't hear what he said, that cold blooded killer. Ryan walked passed Derek into the room and took the chair Derek was sitting in.

"Hey Troy it's me. The musical was tonight. It wasn't the same without you, and you're understudy was dreadful." Ryan smiled. He sat staring at Troy for minute. He didn't want to say too much with Derek standing right behind him. He heard a noise and turned to see what the cause was.

The cops were arressting Derek and drug him out of the hospital after reading him his rights. A detective stood back and got a statement from Gabriella and Ryan. He asked them seperately from one another to make sure there stories matched up, which they did.

After about thirty minutes and lots of questions they left and Ryan could finally visit with Troy. After everyone said what they needed to say they sat silently just waiting. They didn't really know what they were waiting for, possibly for him to wake up. Troy waking up at this point was very unlikely, but no one had come to terms with it. Ryan couldn't admit to himself that Troy could possibly sit on these machines for the rest of his life. He knew if that was the case someone would pull the plus eventually. He shook his head. These weren't thoughts he didn't want to think. But it didn't matter, he couldn't shake them. What was happening was not some stupid soap opera were Troy could wake up several years later and it be like he never was in a coma. He might as well say his goodbyes while he still had the chance. Just when he was about to open his mouth to speak he heard heels clicking down the hallway.

"Hello fellow cast members. So I hear that they caught the guy who did this to Troy. That motherfucker, first trying to steal my show, then Troy. He should be ashamed. Oh and Ryan this came in the mail today Mom wanted me to give it to you."

She handed and envelope to Ryan. She looked at Gabriella and put on a fake smile. Then looked back to Ryan waiting for him to open it.

"It's from NYU. What if I got rejected. And if I did get accepted, what about Troy? I can't just leave him, not when he's like this." He looked down at the envelope. It was a lose-lose situation no matter what it said.

"Troy's not going anywhere. It's your dream Ryan you can't just sit back and ignore it. Troy wouldn't want that for you. I mean, imagine having everything you ever dreamed. Don't you want it? Troy would want you to have it all." Sharpay smiled knowing that she had actually given good advice. She felt so great about herself at that moment.

He slid his finger into the opening and ripped it open. He read through the paper for a minute before he looked up again.

"Well?" Gabriella shifted in her seat. Aggravated with the suspense of the situation.

"I got in." Ryan said blankly. He wasn't exactly sure how to react to this statement. Sharpay and Gabriella reacted for him. They both let out their congradulations and hugged him and read over the paper like they didn't believe him. They eventually calmed down when they noticed that he hadn't moved from his spot.

"Party pooper." Sharpay mumbled under here breath. Ryan shot her and evil look and if looks could kill she'd be six foot under right about now.

Seering pain, and then it all went black. That's the last thing Troy remembered. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on. He heard voice, quite often but didn't quite understand what they were saying. It reminded him of the adults in the Charlie Brown cartoons. He tried to move and to speak but no matter how hard he tried nothing happened. Then something was different, something about the whole situation changed. He understood what someone said. The words made sense, but he didn't know who had said them. Then following the statement he heard some screams and squeeling and it sounded like two excited girls. Who could it be?

"Party pooper." Sharpay. It was Sharpay! He had never been so excited to hear her voice. Then he heard someone else speaking.

"Ok are you two happy now? I got in. Why don't you all just go to school for me? Because I'm not leaving Troy, no more arguments about it." Ryan! That was Ryan, he knew it was. He could never forget that beautiful voice. It was like angels singing everytime he heard him talk. He had almost forgot how much he loved Ryan.

"Ry-Ryan?" Troy's softly spoke aloud.

Everyone froze and turned towards Troy. They weren't quite sure if they had really heard it or if they had imagined his voice.

"Ryan?" Troy spoke again.

"I'm right here." Ryan made his way next to Troy. He grabbed his hand and slightly squeezed it to let him know he was there. Troys eyes slowly made their way open and the first thing he saw was Ryan's face. It was perfect. Ryan was perfect his face perfectly sculpted. He looked slightly different. A little worn. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"You look rough." Troy said very softly not really how to talk louder yet. Ryan laughed through the many tears that were now running from his eyes.

Sharpay turned and ran down the hall to tell someone that Troy was awake. A short minute later and the doctor entered the room and started running test. Shining a light in Troy's eye which was way too bright he felt like it would make him blind. When Ryan had to move for the doctor to get through Troy began to get upset.

"Ryan? Ryan?" he asked, sounding really worried.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. The doctor is checking to make sure everything is ok. I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Troy relaxed slightly. He was so scared to blink in fear that he wouldn't open his eyes up again. Afraid that he would never seen Ryan's face again. Or Gabriella's, or his mom's, or even Sharpay's. After a few minutes the doctor finished his work and Ryan returned to his side. Troy was seeing a little bit better at this point but not much.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriella asked a smile still plastered on her face.

"Ok. Really tired, I've kinda got a headache. What happened?" He rubbed his head trying to remember but nothing came.

"It doesn't really matter what happened. Were just glad to have you awake. Oh and the show was tonight. Too bad you missed it, it was amazing. And for once I can actually say I missed you. Your understeady was horrible. I wan't to hurl when I heard him sing. It was a nightmare." Sharpay could've rambled on forever but decided that it was best that she didn't. Troy laughed but stopped because it hurt too much.

"Ryan I love you. I was too scared to tell you before, but not now. I can't go on without you knowing. I don't know what happened to me, but I know it wasn't good. I love you with my heart and soul and I have for a long time." A tear fell out of Troy's eye. He was glad he was crying because he wasn't even sure if he could do it anymore.

" I love you too. God I have for years. I wish I couldn've told you then but with the circumstances I couldn't. I'm sorry for acting so bad towards you. I was scared of what might happen if I confessed my love and you didn't love me back. Not anymore. Im never letting you go Troy Bolton. I don't care if you grow to hate me. I'm never letting you go, never!" Troy squeezed Ryan's hand, he was perfectly fine if Ryan never let him go, that's exactly what he wanted. This was officially the best day of his life. He would never forget it.


End file.
